Drug resistance is a major factor that limits the effectiveness of chemotherapy in solid tumours. Such tumours may be intrinsically resistant prior to chemotherapy, or resistance may be acquired during treatment by tumours that are initially sensitive to chemotherapy.
Furthermore, in the process of acquiring resistance, the tumour may become cross-resistant to a range of chemotherapies and result in resistance, which ultimately leads to treatment failure in over 90% of patients with metastatic disease.
Accordingly, the present invention seeks to provide new agents and methods for use in the treatment and diagnosis of solid tumours.